


Der Flug der schwarzen Nachtigall

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm is a sadist, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Wenn das Lied der Dunkelheit entzückt, sagt mir, kostet ihr von ihrem gar verbotenen Nektar, lasst euch tränken, bis die Zeit verrinnt und ihr der süßen Sehnsucht je erliegt? Oder kämpft ihr, flieht aus schwarzen Fängen, bewahrt, was Gutes in euch lebt?





	Der Flug der schwarzen Nachtigall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nairalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairalin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nein, es gehört mir nicht. Keiner der Protagonisten, aber die Interpretation ihres Handelns. Take this!

**Der Flug der schwarzen Nachtigall**   
_ein Drabble-Drama in fünf Akten_

_**Dramatis Personae** _  
_Der König_  
 _Der Jäger_  
 _Der Wald_  
 _Das Ross_

_1\. Akt_   
_Drabblecount 200_

 

Der Vorhang birgt ihn, wo er steht, kauernd fort aus dem Geschehen. Kein Licht vermag mit seinen Schatten tanzen, denn niemand kennt die Dunkelheit wie er. Abtrünnig.   
Laubrascheln vor des Schicksals Wind. Lauernd kratzt der Zorn in ihm, als sich im Nachthimmel die Gestalt erhebt, deren Licht ihm die Kehle schnürt und die Augen brennt.   
Zärtlich wie die Nachtigall schwingen die Mantelflügel in der Stille, teilen des Königs Pfad mit sachter Woge. Dunst küsst seine Lippen, als der Atem kalt von ihnen perlt und der Wald um ihn stöhnt vor Entzücken. Rein fliegt die Sehnsucht aus dem finsteren Herzensgriff entgegen, nur der Stolz der Bitterkeit erfasst sie noch, sperrt sie zurück in die Enttäuschung.   
Hoch zu Ross thront die Freude schwerer Stunden, erhaben über Schmerz und Leid. Der Nebel flüstert sein Begehren, wünscht, ihn zu berühren, hüllt seine Schönheit in Seidenglanz. Wagemutig streichelt er, lobt, ergötzt sich wimmernd an der Makellosigkeit, ächzt vor Wollust, als die Stämme sich astfein an seiner Haut laben, lieblich seine Wange kosen. Seine Silhouette lehnt an die Finsternis, lastbefreit und sorgenlos. Er fürchtet nichts, obwohl er sollte. Pendelschaukelnd webt er mit der Zeit. Tyelkormo ist hingerissen. Bis glühendheiß der Hass den Moment mit Funkentränen sprengt.

 

_2\. Akt_  
 _Drabblecount 100_

Ein Sohn von Fëanáro weiß edles Gut zu schätzen, erkennt es mit trunkener Leichtigkeit.   
Der König schwingt das Zepter von versagtem Stolz, auch ungewollt bleibt der Jäger des Wundervaters Sohn.   
Doch heute ist er die taube Furcht der Schwärze, knurrend unter Tilions Blick. Längst verloren ist die Gunst, in seinem Licht Erfolg zu suchen. Hungrig blitzt der Schaft im Dunst, leckt am Nebelsaum, der schaudernd zuckt.   
Ein Fingerspiel.   
Ein wohlgesetzter Schuss. Ein unmenschlich klagendes Schreien.   
Der Wald stöhnt, als der König so unerwartet seinen Boden küsst.   
_„Cand!“,*_ singt die Verzweiflung durch die Nacht, umklammert rau den Gesang der gefallenen Nachtigall.

_3\. Akt_   
_Drabblecount 100_

Süß perlt des Nebels Licht und für einen Moment, den die Ewigkeit verschlingt, strahlt Tyelkormo im Funkenwind.   
Auf den Knien blickt das Vögelchen auf, das Schimmern Amans funkelt durch die laubbekrönten Strähnen. Hell gebietet Lächeln der Angst und töricht weint die Sicherheit in ihm. Der Wind warnt raschelnd auf der Haut vor des Jägers ausgestreckter Hand. Doch Sindar, der es ist, ergreift es blindlinks Lederfesseln, kettet sich an Silbertüren. Lässt sich von schnödem Schmunzeln leiten, dessen scharfe Kanten durch die Schatten seinem Blick entgleiten.   
Bis das Schicksal dreht, der Vorhang fällt, die Maske rutscht und Tyelkormo sich auf ihn stürzt.

_4\. Akt_   
_Drabblecount 100_

Harsch gebieten seine Hände, zerstören, was die Nachtigall vor den Elementen schützt. Sturmwind bläst Entsetzen in Diors Gesicht.   
Flatternd versucht er zu entfliehen.   
Tyelkormos Lachen beißt mit Kälte auf den Lippen.   
Der Misston reißt an seinem Mund, feucht benetzt die gespaltene Zunge seinen Willen, lullt in feinen Schwaden. Der Kuss schluckt teere Qual, trinkt Verachtung und Gewalt. Es ist, was Diors unbefleckte Seele füllt, für den Moment, als die Schande eines anderen ihn zu zerfetzen droht.   
Gleisend schreit das Unrecht seinen Willen und fremder Zorn schlägt jäh zurück.   
Ein mächtiger Stoß vom bodenlosen Grund. Schwarz raschelnde Flügel.   
Und er entfliegt.

_5\. Akt_   
_Drabblecount 100_

Es klirrt, das letzte Gute in ihm bricht.   
Tyelkormo lacht, während Blut wie Klingen auf seiner Zunge schmecken, wild wallt die Wollust. Hell ist er schon lange nicht mehr und finster vereint sich das Böse mit ihm, als der Plan an seiner Seele nagt und Gift in seine Schicksalspfade spritzt.

„Entwischt“, summt er grollend in der Sprache des Wahnsinns, „doch was wäre eine Jagd ohne gebrochenen Stolz?“

Er überhört das Trauerwispern in den goldenen Kronen, als der wachende Laubhain tränenreich sein Gesicht vor ihm verbirgt, die Gewissheit rote Striemen von Verachtung schlägt.

Das Kind des geliebten Herrn Oromë war tot.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachworte:  
> *Cand: Ja. Diors Pferd heißt Mut. Nun möge der geneigte Leser vielleicht dezent erkennen, dass das ein symboltragend gewählter Name war. Jawohl.   
> Avarantis, kann man diese Geschichte als Auftakt zu "Sehnsucht nach Freiheit" lesen? Allerdings, das ist sogar sehr gewollt. Ich bin aber frei für Interpretation, wie immer. Celegorm ist fantastisch.


End file.
